Nahe Stehen
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: Rafi ingin menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan Eduard dan Tino sementara Ivan malah ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Eduard dan Tino. Warning : OOC, kata-kata yang bikin naik darah.


**Nahe Stehen (Be Close)**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia-Axis Powers punya Himaruya Hidekaz, Woki mit deim Popo masih punya Trackshitazz, Tick Tock punya Mariya Yaremchuk.**

**Summary: Rafi ingin menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan Eduard dan Tino sementara Ivan malah ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Eduard dan Tino.**

**Warning : OOC, Human name, Indonesia incest, jayus, kata-kata yang bikin naik darah, genbent, lebay.**

**A/N : Rafi Wicaksono adalah nama Male!Indonesia dari Ragrow, Penjelasan mengenai tempat-tempatnya bakal gue jelasin setelah cerita ini selesai. **

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari setelah Idul Fitri, gue, Rafi Wicaksono dan kembaran gue yaitu Kirana Kuspaharani akan memanfaatkan hari libur dua minggu yang diberikan oleh bos kami untuk berkunjung ke rumah sahabat kami yang ada di Rusia sana yaitu Ivan Braginski untuk bersilahturahmi, melepas rindu sekaligus mempererat hubungan kami dengan si Mbah, eh maksudnya Ivan.

Dalam perjalanan kami dari Bandar Udara Internasional Sheremetyevo menuju rumah kesekiannya si Mbah, duh maksudnya si Ivan Braginski yang ada di Moskow tersebut kami menikmatinya walau gue sendiri hanya membaca _doujinshi _(yang gue dapatkan dengan harga diskon dari Elizabeta dalam rangka promosi/?) dan Kirana malah mendengarkan lagu yang gue yakini dia mendengarkan lagu _Woki mit deim Popo_-nya Trackshitazz (yang direkomendasikan oleh Roderich Edelstein) atau lagu dangdut favoritnya.

Sesampainya kami disebuah rumah besar yang dikatakan oleh si Ivan yaitu sebuah rumah besah dan megah yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan kuning yang disertai oleh sedikit warna emas dan warna hijau mendominasi atapnya membuat kami terkagum-kagum. Eh engga deng, masih kerenan Istana Merdeka yang jadi kantornya bos gue itu tuh. Lalu ada seorang laki-laki tinggi besar, berambut pirang platinum, dan berkulit pucat itu membuka pintu dan menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Rafi, Kirana!" panggil Ivan Braginski begitu melihat orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang.

"Ivaaannnnn!" panggil Kirana sambil memeluk sebuah tubuh besar yang dibalut dengan pakaian militer Rusia. "Apa kabar kamu? masih digangguin sama Natalia kah?" tanya Kirana penasaran, sementara gue hanya menjaga jarak dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Baik, da" balas Ivan dengan singkat sementara gue dan Kirana hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ayo masuk, da?" ajaknya sambil merangkul kedua anak kembar tersebut. kemudian kami bertiga memasuki tempat yang merupakan _Grand Kremlin Palace_ atau Istana Kremlin.

Langkah kaki gue terasa berat begitu memasuki tempat ini, karena masalah gue bukan pada arstitektur atau perabotan Istana ini yang menurut gue sangat megah nan mewah tetapi gue takut ada kejadian aneh-aneh seperti Natalia Arlovskaya yang seharusnya ngasah pisau di rumahnya eh tiba-tiba nyulik mbah Ivan sewaktu kami membahas tank-tank untuk kepentingan militer atau Toris Laurinatis yang seharusnya bikin kue buat hajatan bosnya eh Ivan malah nyuruh dia datang dari Vilnius hanya untuk membuat kue cubit, lunpia, serabi atau kue tradisional Indonesia lainnya (atas permintaannya Ivan karena ia takut gue dan Kirana kelaparan) di Moskow. Semoga kedua hal _absurd_ itu tidak terjadi.

Kemudian kami bertiga memasuki sebuah ruangan yang luas, lalu Ivan mempersilahkan kami berdua untuk duduk disebuah sofa yang kayunya dicat dengan warna emas sementara sofanya sendiri berwarna hijau pastel. Gue duduk di sofa tersebut dan sofanya empuk banget.

"Heh Rafi, jangan norak deh" desis Kirana begitu melihat gue sedang memegang sofa tersebut.

"Siapa yang norak sih? semenjak kapan gue norak kayak lo?" balas Rafi dengan nada pelan, sementara Kirana hanya sibuk _selfie_-an dengan _c*mera 360_-nya lalu mengupdate status di _F*cebook_-nya atau _P*th_-nya kalo dia lagi didalam Grand Kremlin Palace.

_'We're at Grand Kremlin Palace, It's amazing! (padahal gue udah sering kesini, sih)_ \- with **Rafi Wicaksono** and **Ivan Braginski**' begitu yang Kirana tulis di akun P*th-nya yang beserta dengan sebuah foto _selfie_-nya Kirana (dengan **UHUK**yayangIvan**UHUK**)

Kemudian postingan di_ P*th_-nya Kirana dibalas oleh mereka, yaitu:

_**Feliks** : Habis dari tempatnya Ivan, lo kudu wajib banget mampir ke Pałac Prezydencki. Nanti gue kenalin sama sahabat gue yang keren yaitu Robert Lewandowski._

_**Francis** : Jangan mau ke tempatnya si Crossdresser itu, Kir. Mending mon ami ke Palais de l'Elysee aja sama aku, nanti abis dari situ aku kenalin kamu sama Anggun._

_**Rafi** : ** Francis** KAMPFRET! ANGGUN DARI TEMPAT GUE, TAU! ASDFGHJKL! /KICK FRANCIS/_

_**Berwald** : baru aja Lebaran, nih anak udah ribut aja -** Rafi.**_

_**Kirana** : ** Berwald** Kalo engga ribut itu namanya bukan Rafi._

_**Alfred** : Kirana, I miss you! nanti abis dari tempatnya si Kolkhoz, aku jemput kamu disana terus kita ke White House, ya? ya? ya? terus kita nonton konsernya Maroon 5 atau Ariana Grande, ya?_

_**Rafi** : ** Alfred** Gue engga diajak? Giliran yang enak aja ajaknya Kirana, yang engga enaknya malah bawa-bawa gue. Muna lo anjir, Kampret lo, pret! _(Pret itu adalah nama panggilan (ga) sayang buat Alfred F. Jones dari Rafi Wicaksono)

_**Sadik** : ** Rafi** Yang sabar, ya. /Pukpuk/ _

_**Mathias** : ** Rafi** kamu jangan sedih, nanti aku jemput kamu abis itu kita nonton perform-nya Emmelie de Forest ya?_

_**Lukas** : **Rafi** jangan mau pergi sama om-om MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia) kayak Mathias, mending kita nonton perform siapa gitu. Mau Alexander Rybak? Margaret Berger? apa Carl Espen?_

_**Mathias** : **Lukas** KAMU JAHAT!_

_**Rafi** : Hahahahaha /ROFTL/ **Mathias **dan** Lukas** Kalian baik, Terima kasih ajakannya. Aku sayang kalian /hugs/ /kick Alfred/_

_**Ivan** : Privyet! Kirana sama Rafi-nya lagi sama aku, kalian jangan berisik dimari, da?_

_**Natalia** : **Rafi** Lo jangan sedih, nanti gue bantuin lo buat ngebantai si Alfred itu, ya? /asah pisau/ **Kirana** AWAS KALO LO NGAPA-NGAPAIN SAMA KAKAK GUE! **Lukas **HEH! ALEXANDER RYBAK DARI TEMPAT GUE, KELES! CAM KAN ITU! _

_**Ivan** : NYETTTTTT! /cabut/_

_**Lukas** : Terus aja terus, gue mulu yang disalahin sama **Natalia. **Jangan bilang perdebatan gue dan Natalia soal Alexander Rybak udah kayak perdebatannya Francis dan Rafi-Kirana soal Anggun lagi. _

_**Natalia** : **Lukas** GA USAH CURHAT!_

Postingan tersebut mulai ramai dan _absurd, _sesegera mungkin Kirana menutup Smartphone-nya lalu ia kembali menyantap Vadushka yang sengaja Ivan buat begitu tau kalo Kirana dan Rafi akan datang ketempatnya. Gue memandangi Vadushka itu dengan tatapan datar, kemudian pandangan gue malah beralih kesebuah jendela.

Sebenarnya gue merasa tidak ada yang menarik dari Rusia kecuali _Grand Kremlin Palace, Red Square,_ ataupun sejarahnya.

Sebenarnya Kirana yang mau ke Rusia untuk bertemu Ivan, bukan gue.

Gue hanya melindungi Kirana karena dulu Kirana pernah dibully sama Lars, si kompeni Belanda yang ternyata nyimpen perasaan sama Kirana.

Sebenarnya sih gue ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Tino dan Eduard. Tapi apa Kirana setuju? lagiankan Kirana memang dekat dengan personifikasi lain, tapi dia lebih dekat sama Ivan Braginski, terus tetangga sebelah yang merupakan personifikasi Malaysia yaitu Alisa Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Bella (Adiknya si Lars), Roderich Edelstein, Honda Kiku, Vash Zwingli, Alfred F. Jones, Lovise Bondevik (kakaknya Lukas), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Xiao Mei, dan Wang Yao.

Kalo gue sih ya lebih senang ngumpul bareng Ludwig, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Sadik Adnan, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, Arthur Kirkland, Elizabeta Héderváry, Anak Nordic macam Mathias Køhler, Mirja Oxenstierna, Lukas Bondevik, Alfred F. Jones (Walau dia lebih pro dengan Kirana daripada gue), Greta Steilldottir, terus adiknya Ivan yaitu Natalia Arlovskaya, dan Toris Laurinatis yang merupakan temannya Ivan dari kecil dan gue juga berteman dengan personifikasi yang dijauhi sama personifikasi lain, seperti Korea Utara. INTINYA TEMAN GUE LEBIH BANYAK, LEBIH BAIK DAN LEBIH KOCAK DARIPADA TEMAN-TEMANNYA KIRANA HUAHAHHAHA.

Sayang disayang, gue belum dekat sama dua personifikasi yaitu personifikasi Finlandia dan personifikasi Estonia, siapa lagi kalo bukan Tino Väinämöinen dan Eduard von Bock.

Tapi katanya Toris dan Mathias, mereka berdua anaknya asik bahkan engga rusuh kayak Gilbert dan Mathias. Intinya mereka asik dan gue jadi ngebet buat menjalin hubungan serius, uhuk hubungan serius sebagai teman dengan mereka berdua.

Dan gue juga butuh teman-teman yang agak normal dikit lah.

Oh ya, kan Ivan pernah serumah sama Eduard dan Tino. Apa gue tanyain lagi, ya?

Tanya lagi karena gue udah sering nanya kayak gini tapi Kirana selalu mengalihkannya.

_"Sudah jangan perdulikan Rafi, dia memang begitu"_

Ya seperti itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Kirana untuk mengalihkan Ivan dari pertanyaan gue.

Dulu, tepatnya waktu gue dan Kirana masih kecil, polos, imut-imut (sekarang? mungkin amit-amit), unyu, chubby dan sebagainya selalu meronta pada Ivan agar mempertemukan gue dengan Eduard dan Tino.

_"Ivan! Kapan aku bisa berteman dengan Eduard dan Tino, Ivan kumohon bantulah aku"_

_"Bersabarlah, da. tanpa bantuan aku, juga kamu bisa berteman dengan mereka, kok" ucap Ivan sambil memegang rambut gue "Kamu kan anak yang baik, kok. Semua orang pasti ingin berteman denganmu"_

Mengingat itu semua gue hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tersenyum dengan berbagai kenangan didalamnya.

Gue memandangi Ivan dan Kirana yang sedang membicarakan tentang Siberia, mungkin liburan musim dingin nanti mereka bakal _travelling_ ke sana.

"Ivan" panggil gue dengan nada lirih, sambil menatap Ivan yang mulai memegang tangannya Kirana.

"Kenapa, Rafi?" tanya Ivan, Kirana mulai memandangi saudara kembarnya sambil berdesis: _Kenapa sih lo, bang? aneh banget._

"Boleh nanya, ga?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ivan sekali lagi, dengan nada penasaran tentunya.

"Kata kamu, si Eduard sama Tino baik, ga?"

_SILENT._

_TICK TOCK._

_TICK TOCK._

_TICK TOCK._

_TICK TOCK._

_Tick-tock, can you hear me go tick tock._

_My heart is like a clock, I'm steady like a rock._

Loh kok gue malah bersenandung sih? mana pakai lagu _Tick-Tock_-nya Mariya Yaremchuk lagi. Oke abaikan ini.

"Baik kok, kenapa?"

"Engga kok, gue cuma nanya aja"

"Tapi Raf," lirih Ivan terputus, "Kamu jangan mau temenan sama mereka, ya?"

Gue pun terpaku "Emangnya kenapa sih? lo aja bilang kalo mereka itu baik" gumam gue sambil memainkan jari jemari gue. "Kok lo malah bilang kayak gitu, sih?"

Ivan pun menghela nafasnya, Ia tak kuat lagi ketika ia mengingat Eduard dan Tino.

Ivan memang mempunyai kenangan buruk mengenai Eduard dan Tino, dan hingga sekarang hubungan mereka makin merenggang.

Merenggang karena mereka jarang bertemu apalagi mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Padahal dulunya mereka pernah tinggal bersama, dengan suasana kelam pada waktu itu.

Memang ia tak kuat untuk merespon kata-kata dari personifikasi Indonesia. Gue dan Kirana memang dikenal hangat, terbuka, santai dan ramah kepada personifikasi lain bahkan mereka selalu mengeratkan hubungan dengan personifikasi lain walau mereka tidak terlalu sering bertemu.

Dan alasan inilah yang membuat Ivan, personifikasi Rusia ingin mengeratkan kembali hubungannya dengan personifikasi lain termasuk personifikasi Estonia dan personifikasi Finlandia.

Sudah kesekian kalinya setiap gue bertemu dengan Ivan pastinya gue selalu menanyakan personifikasi kedua negara tersebut dan bisa dibilang bahwa gue ingin sekali berteman dengan mereka, dan Ivan bisa melihatnya dari tatapannya gue yang penuh harapan.

Gue-lah yang membuatnya ingin mendekatkan diri lagi kepada Eduard dan Tino. Mereka berdua memang tidak tau kalo Ivan ingin memperbaiki hubungan ini.

Kemudian Ivan memberanikan diri untuk mengambil _smartphone_-nya lalu menelepon kedua orang tersebut sementara gue dan Kirana hanya menatap Ivan dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa, Van?" tanya Kirana penasaran. sambil mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Kamu ingat ga dulu si Rafi bilang apa, da?" ucap Ivan pada Kirana sambil menyorotkan kedua bola mata berwarna ungunya pada gue. Sementara gue hanya menatap Ivan dengan kaget.

"Hah? emangnya gue bilang apaan sama lo, Van?" tanya gue dengan penasaran sambil tersenyum tipis. "Perasaan kalo gue kerumah lo palingan gue cuma _say hi_, makan, angkat kaki, makan lagi, angkat kaki lagi, terus jalan-jalan ke _Red Square_. Emangnya gue pernah ngomong apa ya?" ucap gue dengan blak-blakannya, gue lagi engga peduli dengan keadaan disekitar gue.

Ivan mulai tersenyum "Dulu kamu suka ngomong gini 'Kapan aku bisa berteman dengan Eduard dan Tino, Ivan kumohon bantulah aku'" ucap Ivan yang diringi gelak tawa.

"Ah masa, sih? Ih seriusan" ucap gue yang mulai pura-pura lupa.

"Dan tanpa tersadar, gue ingin bertemu dengan mereka" ucap seorang Ivan Braginski pada Rafi Wicaksono dengan lirihnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Dibuang sayang, daripada engga kepost-post dan malah pusing buat ngelanjutin jadi _skip_ dulu. Penjelasan mengenai tempat-tempat yang gue pakai juga diskip dulu, paling chapter depan sudah selesai.**

**Tadinya mau buat RussiaFem!Indonesia eh kenapa malah jadi curcolan RussiaIndonesia gini?**

**Review, da? Danke.**


End file.
